Finding True Love
by stephaniefrozen13
Summary: The big day has arrived and it is Kristoff's and Anna's wedding day. Everything was perfect until an unwanted guest turns up, Hans. In order to gain his crown, he sends Anna to a place where there are no happy endings. Can Elsa save her? Does Anna find true love in this place where there are no happy endings? Does Hans find true love? Rated T to be safe. First fanfic.
1. Chapter 1- The Spell

**A/N: ****This is my first fan-fic ever! I watched Enchanted and then watched Frozen and I came up with this idea! Reviews, Follows and Favourites would be nice. If this doesn't suit what you like then I can take down and pretend nothing happened. Suggestions welcome. Here we go!**

**I DO NOT OWN FROZEN – ALL RIGHTS GO TO DISNEY AND DISNEY ANIMATION STUDIOS **

Chapter 1 – The Spell

'Are you sure this will work?' Hans asked the old witch as he grabbed the potion from her old and wrinkly hand.

'Yes, I am sure it will do the trick. Just pour a spoonful of this potion into the well and let her fall down who ever this might be but before you go be careful who you choose because in that place is where there are no happy ever afters.'

'Thank you and here is your payment of one thousand coins'. He threw the bag of coins onto the desk. The old witch did not mention a certain side effect of the potion is which if he left her to fall, his fate could change.

'Hello Sitron, now let's go to Arendelle and pay a nice visit to my future bride'.

He wanted his vengeance since those pesky girls have caused a lot of grieve within the Southern Isles, well it was his fault for leaving the poor Princess of Arendelle to freeze to death and trying to slice the Queen's head off but his plan was to take the throne and not to be abandoned and abused by his twelve older brothers. When he was thrown in the cell, after the Great Thaw, he knew what lied ahead but he knew what his revenge would be.

When recalling those harsh memories a harsh bitter pain occurred inside of him. He knew he deserved it after all a prince is to marry a Princess or a Queen but not to kill them.

_Once I woke, there were several marks over my body and each one ached. These injuries weren't treated so I knew that they would eventually get infected._

'_So…Hans, Queen Elsa has sent a letter regarding your punishment. You are very lucky that she has not sent you to death' said Klaus. Klaus had always been the only brother than treated me right and he was not angry but disappointed in me. 'So you will serve a year in this very cell and then you will __be forced to work as a servant under our supervision. I wouldn't try anything stupid.' Then I blacked out only to be revealed to more harsh and bitter memories. _

'_Oh Hans! What have you done now? How shall we punish you?' smirked one of my older brothers. Then a sudden force came to my stomach and I fell on the floor curling up to ease the pain. _

'_That is what you get for being a fool.' He spat. Then a fist came to my face and I blacked out. _

'_Let me go! Give me back my toy' I cried._

'_No baby Hans, you're worthless to us. You're an embarrassment. You don't deserve this toy!' shouted one of my older brothers._

'_Oi! You leave him alone. He is only eight and you're all bullies. Now scattered before….' Klaus shouted. _

'_Thank you very much Klaus. What would I do without you? I miss momma'. I began to cry._

'How dare those girls try to punish me' he muttered 'I am the one that looked after Arendelle when they were in those Mountains, trying to sort out their own problems whilst their kingdom was falling. I shouldn't of been treated like this'.

'Oh, Queen Elsa… if you would only know what was lying a head.'

'Your Majesty, it is time to get up, you and Anna have a big day ahead.' Kai announced from the door side of the door.

'Yes, I am awake now, thank you. What plans do we have for today?' I yawned.

SNNNORRREEE!

'ELSA IT IS MY WEDDING DAY! GET UP, GET UP, GET UP' Anna shouted and then landed on top of me causing me to jump in fear. 'The sky is awake, so I'm awake so I have to get married.'

'Gosh, you're up already. Is that normal or have you been eating chocolate to give you a sugar rush or….'

'Elsa, be quite, I don't want my reputation to be ruined' she giggled. I chuckled

'Now we wouldn't want that now do we?' I said sarcastically. Then before I knew a pillow hit my face. 'Come on, we have so much to do! I am too excited.' Anna jumped up and down.

'It is okay, Anna, we have plenty of time. Calm down.'

Breakfast was reserved as it was just me and Anna at the table as she demanded that Kristoff was not to see her until the ceremony.

'Have you finished yet?' Anna asked.

'Nearly.' I said and then she pouted. 'Ok, I am finished eating' I said as I pushed the plate away.

'Good! Now let's get ready for my wedding' she squealed.

'How do I look Sven?' Kristoff asked as he tidied himself up.

'_Great, looking very dapper!' _Kristoff said for Sven. He couldn't believe that he was marrying a beautiful girl, a princess in fact. He knew since the day that they met they had a special connection, no matter how grumpy and how much feisty she was. It was even confirmed by Grand Pabbie and the other trolls that we were meant to be. When Anna and I announced that we would be getting married, they started to sing that silly little song 'Fixer Upper.' We know we were that we were 'Fixer Uppers' but when we are together we are perfection.

The citizens of Arendelle were preparing for this Royal Wedding and ships were gathering around to celebrate, his and Anna marriage. Then I realised that I was going to be prince and that meant balls and royal meeting, blah, blah. Even though he loved Anna dearly, he wasn't looking towards that, he only wanted her and a family in which he could love.

'Sir Kristoff?' Kai asked.

'Erm yes?' I questioned, even though that was my title, for now, I couldn't bear it. I couldn't wait to be titled 'Your Highness'

Congratulations on your wedding day but I am warning you now that those girls have fragile hearts including Anna, she hasn't only been hurt by being isolated but Hans. Since those girls, lost their parents, I have been like I second father to them. So…'

'Yes, Kia, I understand and you're a great person for doing everything you could for them but I will let you know that I have no intention for shutting out Anna or for hurting her. She is the one I have been waiting for.' I explained

'I am glad to hear that Sir' Kai said

'And Kai, don't bother with the titles, I am not use to it so yeah' I asked. Kai gently nodded and walked away. I smiled and thought to myself I guess '_some people can be better than reindeers_.' Then he made his way over to the chapel where he would marry his true love, Anna.

'There it is, the great kingdom of Arendelle ruled by the famous Snow Queen' he smirked. Now all he had to do was to follow the hag's instructions but before, he must keep himself unknown and he knew how to achieve that is to dress like a commoner and this meant having to shave off his sideburns

'Boat is now docked and you can now start to leave the ship' the Captain announced. Finally, I am in here, the place where it all began and now I am going to destroy their happy ever after. He chuckled. 'Ha!' he muttered in delight. There was the well he was going to send the bride down. Everything was falling into place.

'Oh Anna, you look beautiful.' Anna had chosen a dress that was a lace and had short sleeves since it was a summer's day and each jewel sparkled on her. Elsa sighed in delight but in sorrow in that she was losing her sister again but in a good way as she had found her happiness and Anna happiness meant that she could have her own.

'And you look beautifuller, I meant not fuller but more beautiful.' She chuckled. 'And I have to ask you a special question, Elsa?'

'Yes'

'Will you give me away' she squealed. Then they squealed in unison.

'Of course, I will! Do you know Papa and Mama will be so proud of you?' she asked.

'No, Elsa, they will be proud of both of us. We make quite the pair don't we. You have achieved some much Elsa. You learnt to control your powers, you learnt not to isolate yourself, you have shown the people that you are a great Queen and above all you are my sister and nothing can change that.' Anna said.

'Don't make me cry now, I don't want to look a mess on your big day' Elsa joked. 'Oh and by the way, here you go.' She presented a gift.

'You got me a present?' Anna asked in surprise.

'Open it then!' I shouted. Anna gasped. It was her mother's tiara, the tiara that she wore on her wedding day.

'Oh Elsa! I love it. Could you put it on?'

Elsa gently placed the tiara onto her head and then placed the veil with it.

'Now all I can see a stunning and 'beautifuller' bride and of course…my sister.' Elsa said 'Right, I am going to see if the carriage is ready and don't ruin your dress' she joked.

'I am going to take a walk in the garden, and I will meet you there. Okay?' Anna asked.

'Okay'. And then she disappeared.

Anna made her way down to the gardens which had been decorated for her wedding day and would be the place where Kristoff and she will share their first dance as husband and wife. She signed only thinking that it was a year ago when she said yes to a prince who only wanted her for her crown and only to kill her and her sister but to be saved by herself, Elsa and Kristoff. There she spotted a wishing well. But only to notice a strange figure appear by it and she knew who that figure belong to.

'Hans?' she gasped.

'Oh Anna, you found someone who actually loves you. By the way you do look beautiful, I wished were wore that to 'our wedding.' He chuckled. 'I am only having a jest Anna, I have come to apologise to you and I wish you every best luck through this wishing well. Have you made a wish yet? Hans asked.

'I am going to so excuse me' I pushed past him but then I fell down and down and down the well to only see darkness.

'Where is she?' Elsa muttered to herself as she paced outside the chapel. 'She is supposed to be here right now.' She muttered. But to her doubt Anna would be one her way so she decide to announce that she will be late.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, I am afraid to say that my sister is late, again. So she'll be here any moment soon and Kristoff…..'

'I am not barging in am I?' he chuckled. 'So Kristoff, where is your bride?'

'Anna' Elsa mouthed. 'Hans what have you done?'


	2. Chapter 2- Meeting Anna

**A/N: I am really excited about this chapter as we introduce our new characters – Poppy and Natasha I really don't want to rush this chapter so it might be long. Sorry. Please review, favourite and follow (if you want). Let's get on the new chapter!**

**I DO NOT OWN FROZEN – ALL RIGHTS GO TO DISNEY AND DISNEY ANIMATION STUDIOS. I OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS.**

**-**Finding True Love-

Chapter 2: Meeting Anna

***Lincoln, Lincolnshire, UK, 2013- Our World***

**Natasha POV**

'Let it go, let it go and I'll rise like the break of dawnnn…' I shouted whilst having my headphones in not realising that the whole street can hear me. My name is Natasha, 18 years old and just finished college looking for a new job in animation and of course obsessed with Disney's Frozen.

As winter approaches, the mist and fog grows over Lincoln, never mind the cold but the cold never bothered me anyway. All of a sudden I hear screams and car horns.

'_Help, please! I'm lost and cold' _I hear a girl shouting, you could almost hear her crying.

'_I need to get back to my sister, to my fiancée and to my wedding, please can somebody help me?' _

_Knock, knock_

'Hold on a minute, I will be right out' I shouted at the door as well as trying to grab all the laundry and mess to make the house seem appropriate for when the landlord comes for an inspection.

_Knock, knock. _

'Okay, okay' I mumbled to myself. I was surprised to see, not my landlord but a bride.

'Please could you help me, I am lost, alone, wet and scared. I don't even remember getting here.' She mumbled and then began to weep.

'Hey, it is ok. Everything works out in the end' I tried to calm her down and eventually her loud sobs turned into hiccups. 'I didn't even catch your name, I would like to help out in any way I can.'

'Oh, I am sorry. My name is Anna, Princess Anna of Arendelle' she said 'I don't mean to intrude'.

'Did you say your name is Princess Anna of Arendelle?' I questioned and then she looked up to confirm it.

'Yes. Why would I lie about that?' she asked 'Here, I will prove it to you.' And there right in front of me was Arendelle's crest and a bag that seemed to be crafted out of ice.

'Come in, come in and let's get you changed into something more comfortable and dry to prevent you from catching a cold' I said whilst showing her in through the front door. 'I will get you some clothes and get you a drink of hot chocolate and…'

'Did you just say 'chocolate?' she squealed.

'I can tell you are Princess Anna' I giggled. 'Here are some fresh clothes and the bathroom is upstairs on the right so you can get changed.' I said.

Oh, what have I got myself into?

***Arendelle***

Elsa POV

'Anna.' I mouthed. 'Hans what have you done?' I shouted across the chapel.

'No Elsa, what have you done?' Hans chuckled. 'You should of protected her like you did when you shut her out for 13 years…you didn't even get the chance to say goodbye to her.'

'Don't manipulate me! Guards, seize this man and take him to the dungeons immediately' I demanded.

'Yes, your majesty' and there he was again cuffed and taken to the dungeons. 'I will deal with you later' she cried at Hans.

'Oh you will won't you? Your majesty' he chucked has he was been taken away.

Not only was he taken away but my sister had been too. Only after two years of opening the gates, two years of re-building my relationship with her, two years of being the best sister she could be, two years wasting time. And now she was gone.

'I am sorry to all of you that had come to Arendelle to witness Kristoff's and Princess Anna's wedding and there was not be a wedding. You are all welcome in the Great Hall for refreshments and the servants will attend to those would will be staying for the duration'. I announced in front of the chapel 'Now, please leave so I can attend matters and sort this out.'

As people turned away and exit the chapel, there was Kristoff on the floor weeping about the loss of his bride-to-be and true love of his life.

'Kristoff, everything will be fine. I promise, we will find Anna and we will bring her home and she will marry you and Hans will be severely punished and if Anna gets hurt, well, he would be punished for treason'. I said soothingly.

'I am sorry, You're Majesty.' He apologised. 'You should be the one crying, she is your sister and I am…'

'No, Kristoff!' I snapped. 'You're family too. She is your fiancée and you are allowed to cry without apologises and we will find her. I promise.'

'How are we supposed to do that, You're Majesty?' Kristoff questioned.

'I know how, Hans, and Kristoff called me Elsa as we are family' she smiled as she walked away to confront him.

***Lincolnshire – Our World***

**Anna POV**

'How do I look?' I asked as I jumped from the stairs railing.

'You look pretty good in that outfit' Natasha complimented. 'Here is your hot chocolate with cream and marshmallows'.

'Thank you' I said as I reached for the cup off the windowsill. 'Oh and you do to.'

Natasha seem very pretty with brown long locks, blue eyes and a button nose. She reminded me of my mother, Idun, apart from the fact she was wear navy bottoms and a green patterned top.

'So, wait, you're here because…of Hans?' she asked as she positioned herself onto the chair.

'I think so, well, he did push me down the well so I am guessing so but how I ended up here I don't know?' I questioned myself. She smiled. 'Why are you smiling?' I giggled.

'Oh, it just reminds me of the movie, Enchanted, where the evil queen puts a spell on a well then pushes the fair maiden down and ends up in our universe.' She chuckled and then took a sip of the hot chocolate.

'So tell me more about yourself then Natasha?' I asked. 'If that is alright with you because I don't want to intrude and seem rude. Sorry, was I mumbling?'

'Yes, you were but it is alright. Well, I have just finished college and I am wanting to go into animation. For example, how they animated you on the big screen and…'

'Wait, what?' I asked. 'What do you mean 'animated you'?'

'Oh, here we go, this is where I have to explain everything as long as you don't freak out. Do you understand?' she said as she looked at me and I responded with a nod.

She jumped of the chair and pulled out a box which seem to have more boxes in and then she passed me this strange case.

'Can I ask you a question, Natasha?'

'Sure' she said

'Why does this strange case have my face on it as well as Kristoff, Elsa, Sven and Olaf faces?' I asked.

'Well, it is time to watch the movie then and this is the reason why I was shocked when you told me your name' she said as she approached another strange looking box.

'This is a T.V, if you were going to ask.' She explained. 'It allows you to watch pictures on it. It is like…'

'A MAGIC MIRROR' I squealed.

'Yes, I suppose so' She smiled. 'Now let's watch Frozen with the main star.'

***1 hour and a half later***

'So this movie explains what happened in Arendelle during the Elsa's, urgh I mean, Queen Elsa's coronation including the Great Freeze and the Great Thaw.' I asked whilst drying my tears away from my face.

'Yes, it does. Does this explain why you surprised me earlier?' she questioned whilst she handed me a tissue.

'Yes, I think it does. So now all we have to do is find my sister, Queen Elsa and Kristoff and then I can go back home and get married…'

_Let it go, let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

'Where is that darn phone!' she muttered to herself.

'Ha-ha! Found it!' she squealed. 'Hello'

'Yeah, I am okay' she said through the strange device.

….

'You'll never guess what!'

…

'Princess Anna is here with me.'

…..

'See you in five minutes. Bye!' she shouted through it.

'What was that?' I asked as I picked up the strange object and looked around it.

'Oh, that is a phone.' She explained. 'Instead of using letters, you can just talk to people through it.'

'Oh right.' I said 'So was it your friend?' I asked.

'Oh yes. It was Poppy.' She said. 'She will be here in five minutes.'

***Arendelle***

There he was again cooped up in a dirty, wet and smelly cell because of his selfish actions towards the Queen and Princess of Arendelle. He laughed at himself. _They deserve it anyway, I had my reasons. Why should they have happiness when I cannot? I will find happiness. Even if it means life or death. _

'I would like to speak with the prisoner please, alone.' She demanded. 'Also, Sir, please could you send out more search parties in order to find the Princess.'

He knew that voice and it was the Queen, Queen Elsa.

'Hello, You're Majesty. What do I owe you on this visit?' he smirked.

'Enough, Hans. I was answers, not questions. You're delaying me so speak up.' She commanded. 'Where is Anna?'

'Oh Queen Elsa, your sister has gone to a place where there is no happy endings. Just darkness and…'

'Enough, I asked where she was I didn't need an essay on it.' She shouted. 'Now tell me, Hans, where is this place.'

Queen Elsa, I will do an agreement. I will show you this place and go with you in order to retrieve Anna but I am asking for your hand in order to help you.' He sneered.

'Hans, you are truly a horrible piece of art. How can I trust you? How can I even marry you when I can't stand the sight of you?' She said looking down on me.

'Tell me tell you something, Queen Elsa?' he smirked. 'You and I will be wed once Anna has been returned but if you go back on your word, there will be a price to pay. So what do you say?'

'Yes' she whispered.

'I am glad that we could co-operate.' He said. 'Now my pretty fiancée, please get me out of these cuffs so I can go on this so called 'quest'.'

'Of course.' She said whilst looking at the floor.

'Come this way, Queen Elsa. I need you to write a script or shall I say a contract about a wedding agreement signed with your signature and sealed with your mark.' He sniggered.

'Of course, Hans.' She replied.

He watched her unfold a script and pull of her ink and feathered script writer and began to write down the contract.

_This script is to announce that I, Queen Elsa, are to wed Prince Hans of the Southern Isles upon our return with Anna. I believe this would be my best decision as Arendelle is now looking for its new king and its new heir to the throne. I believe Prince Hans would make a suitable choice regarding this matter. I understand the concerns this may bring, but I have faith in Prince Hans. _

_Signed,_

_HRM Queen Elsa of Arendelle_

'Now, let me show you where Anna went.' He said as he gestured Elsa to walk with him down the halls and into the gardens.

'This is the well that Anna was sent down' Hans explained has he put the script inside of his jacket.

'Elsa, Elsa. The guards have reported that there has been no sign of Anna in the village but…YOU!' Kristoff shouted. But before Hans could respond he was knocked down onto the floor with one great punch.

'How dare you walk around here and show your face.' Kristoff yelled and then turned to Elsa. 'Why are you walking around with him? He should be locked up and should be rotting in a cell.'

'Sorry, Kristoff, but I will let you know that I am now engaged to Queen Elsa so now you should bow down to me as your new king.' Hans laughed.

'Why, you!?' Kristoff shouted and threw another punch at Hans making him fall down the well, into the portal and into the darkness.

'Kristoff, he was our hope to find Anna. Hopefully, he will return with her in a couple of days and then he will get what he wanted.' She said.

'What is that, Elsa?' Kristoff questioned.

'A crown.' She mumbled and then began to sob. 'I will give him three days to find her, if not I am going down there to find my sister. I promise that I will find her.'


	3. Chapter 3- Meeting Anna - Part II

**A/N: Thank you to the people who have followed, favourite and reviewed the story so far. I do appreciate views but I do appreciate reviews as it gives me guidance on what you guys want and to pick up any errors throughout the story so it sounds alright. Anyway, I would like to thank xBeautifulMysteryx for doing the cover photo. It looks AMAZING! **

**Anyway, let us get onto chapter 3!**

-Finding True Love-

Chapter 3- Meeting Anna – Part II

***Lincoln, Lincolnshire – Our World***

**Poppy POV.**

_Turn left on to Lucy Street, 500 yards and destination will be on the left. Destination of the left._

'Oh, this stupid satnav.' I muttered to myself. 'I am definitely not getting this brand again!'

So here I am, just pulled outside of Natasha's house and I am going to see the visitor who she swears that it is _'Princess Anna of Arendelle'_. 'She does make me chuckle sometimes, she is more obsessed than I am.' I mumbled.

_Knock, knock_

'Do you want to build a snowman!?' I sang through the letter box to let her know I was here.

'Hey, Poppy!' Natasha said.

'Oh, hey!' I yelled. 'So, urm, I went Mc Donald's and pick up your favourite a Big Mac with chocolate milkshake. Also, I picked up another meal for this _'Princess Anna'_ I explained as I passed the food to her.

'So, where is she?' I asked.

'Oh, she is in the kitchen at the table.' Tasha explained while struggling to carry the food.

There she was no doubt that was Princess Anna, I could tell from a mile. Literally, she was there in front of me drinking a cup of tea dipping rich tea biscuits. She looked up at me and looked right at me and tilted her head slightly.

'Hi, you must be Poppy?' She asked. 'Natasha has said things about you. All good things, all good things.' She said whilst playing with her braid.

'Hi Anna, if I can call you that?' She questioned.

'Oh yes, that is fine. I am not that princess, if you met my sister, Elsa, it would be like jeesh.'

'Ha-ha, it ok. So I brought you a meal, if you want it. I don't know if you were vegetarian or if you like chicken or...'

'No, it is fine. I am not vegetarian so thank you'. She said. 'So what is it?'

'Oh, it a chicken Mc nugget meal with chocolate milkshake.' I said. 'It is really nice. I think that you'll enjoy it.' I said as I passed to food over to her and then approached Natasha.

'So, why is she here and not in Arendelle?' I whispered to Natasha.

'One word. Hans.'

'So, how do you planning on getting her back there?'

'Oh, I don't know. She mentioned about a 'portal'?' Natasha explained.

'How is she taking to her new surroundings then?' I asked.

'I have had some bizarre questions but I think that is normal for a person who has come from a story.'

'Hopefully, if her sister finds this portal, she can bring her back but this world would seem cruel and careless to her.' I said. 'I feel sorry for her.'

***Arendelle***

**Elsa POV**

Elsa had now returned to her Queen duties such as paperwork, trade agreements, more paperwork and more trade agreements. However, there is one thing she couldn't get off her mind,_ Anna_. It had been nearly two days since Hans fell into this portal and couldn't stop thinking the harm that both of them could run into.

_Why do I care for Hans, he started all of this. If it weren't for him, Anna and Kristoff would be married and out travelling which means I didn't have to worry. But she is in that world all alone and she could be sick or worse. _I noticed that frost began to creep up the walls and the room temperature began to drop, even though I can't feel the cold. I felt a sensation down my spine.

'Kai, Kai!' I shouted down the halls.

'Yes, Your Majesty?'

'Hello, please could you gather the council into the Grand Hall so we can establish a meeting on Princess Anna's disappearance.'

'Yes, Your Majesty.' Kai replied.

'Thank you.'

As soon as I approached the Grand Hall, I could hear muttering which could only meant one thing. The council weren't happy being in a meeting at short notice. As soon as I entered the room, they rose to greet me.

'Your Majesty, what can we do to assist you today?' One of the council men asked.

'As you are aware, Princess Anna has been gone for nearly two days. I have decided to take matter into my own hands.'

'What do you mean, Your Majesty?'

'This means that I will leave and my royal advisor, John Gregory, will manage the kingdom whilst I am away for the time being.'

'Your Majesty, what if something happens to you?' One of the men spoke up. 'You are the only heir Arendelle has left.'

'This is my sister we are talking about.' I said whilst giving the council a glare. 'I will be back as soon as I can. You are dismissed.'

As I went to leave the room, the council stood up and bowed. However, I heard slight muttering.

'Princess Anna was only the spare.' One of them said. 'She didn't even act like a princess.'

I felt enraged that. 'HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT MY SISTER LIKE THAT?' I shouted whilst turning around. Frost began to grow across the walls and a small blizzard started to develop. '_Conceal, don't feel.' _I muttered_._ 'Have some respect for your royal family.'

'Kristoff, Kristoff.' I yelled. 'Kristoff, where are you?'

'Your Majesty, are you alright?' Gerda asked.

'Oh, I am fine, thank you.' I said. 'Gerda, could you gather some supplies such as a basket containing some food and my cloak.' Gerda nodded her head and walked away to gather supplies.

'Kristoff!'

'Ah, Elsa. I heard you shouting my name. Is everything alright?'

'Kristoff, I am going on a short journey. Of course to find Anna. I need you to keep an eye on the council and I should be back in two weeks.' I explained. 'Once Gerda has brought the supplies, could you walk me to the portal?'

'Of course I can, if it means saving Anna. I will do anything.' As Kristoff and I approached the well, Gerda gathered the supplies and assisted on putting on my cloak.

'I wish you a safe travel, Your Majesty.' Gerda nodded.

'Thank you, Gerda. Keep an eye on Kai and Kristoff.' I winked.

'Of course.' She laughed whilst walking away. Then I turned to Kristoff.

'Kristoff, if I don't return in two weeks, I will allow you to go into this portal to find us but be aware, this place isn't safe.' I cautioned.

'Of course, Elsa.' Once Kristoff helped to gain my balance on the well. I jumped into the well and into the darkness.

***Lincoln, Lincolnshire- Our World***

**Poppy POV**

'_Cause for the first time in forever…_

'Hello' I said through the phone.

…

'Ok, I am heading off now.'

...

'Bye.'

'Right guys, I best be heading off.' I said. 'It was nice meeting you, Anna.'

'It was nice meeting you to. You are a really nice person and thank you for the meal.'

'It is no problem. Glad, I made you happy considering the circumstances that you are in.'

'See you later!' I yelled whilst walked out the door.

'Bye!' Anna and Natasha shouted in unison.

_Turn left onto East Street and continue for 50 yards. BEEP! BEEP! Thud!_

'What the heck was that!' I shouted. I walked over to wear the accident happened since the man decided to drive off and leaving the poor thing that got knocked. There was a man on the side of the road_, _just getting up from the small impact which luckily didn't cause any harm.

'Are you ok, Sir?' I asked.

'Erm, yes. I am doing fine, actually.' He said. 'Do you know where I am?'

'Sir, welcome to Lincoln.'

'Lincoln.' He mumbled. 'Have you seen a girl named Anna? Princess Anna?' He asked.

'Is your name Hans? Prince Hans of the Southern Isles?'

'Yes, hold on!' He said. 'How do you know my name?'

Then I fainted.


	4. Chapter 4- Where am I?

**A/N: Here is chapter 4 – Please review, favourite and follow. It means so much to me!**

**I DO NOT OWN FROZEN – ALL RIGHTS GO TO DISNEY AND DISNEY ANIMATION STUDIOS. I OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS. **

-Finding True Love-

Chapter 4- Where am I?

***Lincoln, Lincolnshire, UK- Our World***

**Hans POV**

I didn't know what to do. She just laid there which seemed for hours but I couldn't just leave her. She had answers about Anna which if I got her before Elsa, I would definitely have my crown. She was alive has she had a pulse and I could see her chest moving, it seemed that she was overwhelmed by me that she fainted. She is beautiful, her face was tiny and her faint freckles were visible in the sunlight. Her blonde hair cover her shoulders and her lips began to tremble. Suddenly, I heard her mumble and she began to stir.

'Where am I?' She asked.

'The same place you fainted.' I explained. 'You collapsed after I gave my name to you.'

'Oh right, I had a crazy dream about Princess Anna and Prince Hans. It seemed all too real and my head hurts.'

'Let me rephrase that, it wasn't a dream.' I said as I helped her to get up.

'Why are you here?' she asked.

'Before we go into that detail, I never got your name?'

'My name is Poppy and I should be getting back home now.' She said as she turned away to go and sit down.

'Wait!' I called out. 'I would like to come with you…I mean...do you need me to come with you to make sure you're safe?'

'Just give me a while so I can gather all this information in." She said. "If you want to you can come and sit down in here.'

I got up and helped her in so that she could sit down and gather her thoughts and what seemed ages. I glanced through the window, taking in my surroundings. This place was beautiful with a cathedral and little cafes. _How can the witch even say there was no happy endings?_ I thought to myself. After a while, she made conversation.

'So, Prince Hans. Why are you here, since you didn't answer the first time round?'

'I made a stupid mistake. It was Kristoff's and Anna's wedding and I thought it would be the perfect opportunity to go and get the crown of Arendelle. I brought a potion from a witch that would send the person who fell down a well to a place where no happy endings' I explained.

'So basically, you wanted to be a jerk (again) in order to gain the crown.'

'Yes, that is it.' I said. 'I am stupid, I know. This is the reason I came down so I could fix this mistake.'

'Hans, do you have anywhere to go?' she asked.

'No, not really. Kristoff threw a hard punch at me so I fell down without any supplies so I have nothing.'

'Do you want to come with me and we can get you something to eat and something new to wear since you will have odd looks if you walk around like that?'

'Thank you.' I said. 'This means a lot to me as since my previous actions, no one has ever cared for me.'

'I am sure your brothers did care for you. Even if three of them pretended you were invisible for three years. Family is love.'

'How did you know about my brothers? If I can ask without you fainting?'

'Well, Hans, you are a story character. They explained about your past and it was about your brothers and then your villainous acts and that is why most people dislikes you in this world.' She explained. 'It will make more sense once I have shown it to you.'

She turned a key and then the vehicle turned on including a strange device talking to us. I looked around and I noticed a compartment and which I opened, there were discs and one with a picture of Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, his reindeer, the talking snowman and I.

'Those are CD's. It allows you to listening to music without playing instruments.' Poppy explained.

'Watch this.' She grabbed the disc and put it in the hole and a familiar song played.

_Love is an open door! _

_With you._

_With you._

_With you_

_With you._

_Love is an open door._

'Wow.' That is all I could say. As she moved from the place she was in, we shortly arrive which seemed to be her house. It was small and tidy with a little garden in front which seemed to be well maintained with flowers, there and then.

'Do you live here?' I asked.

'Yes, I do with a close friend, Nate.'

'Nate is courting you?'

'Nothing of the sort, we are close friends and whilst studying at University, it saves us money as university is quite expensive.' She explained. 'I will get Nate to give you some of his clothes to you and I will get dinner on the hob.'

As we went inside, the hallway seemed small but with pictures all over the wall. It wasn't paintings, it was actual pictures of a paper. There were many of them, especially of Poppy and a group of boys.

'Who are these people?' I questioned whilst focusing on the image.

'They are my family. I have three older brothers, an older sister, a younger brother and a younger sister. Not as big as your family.' She giggled.

'That is correct, Miss…'

'Miss Jones.' She corrected. 'I am going to go to speak to Nate and get you some clothes. Please make yourself at home.'

As she went up the stairs, I decided to wander around the little house and I came across an animal, a little dog. The dog seemed friendly since she jumped upon me and began to lick my face. I heard footsteps coming down from the stairs, heavy footsteps.

'Hello, my name is Nate. Poppy explained the 'situation' and I got you some clothes. It seems like they are your size.' He said. 'There is a pair of socks, with black trousers and a white top with a blazer and tie. If you need anything else, just shout my name.'

'Thank you. I appreciate this.' He nodded and walked up stairs. Then Poppy walked inside the room and sat down on the chair.

'So, you have met Jessie then?' She said as she looked at the dog. 'She is a Lhasa apso and very cute and friendly.'

'Yeah, she is nice.'

'If you want to go upstairs and on the corner, there is the bathroom for when you get changed.'

'Thank you and I will get changed now.'

Nate was right, the outfit was a perfect fit on me and it was completely different from the outfit I wore before but it still looked fine on me but I couldn't get this tie right. As I left the bathroom, there was a smell. The smell of cooking which seemed to smell pretty nice.

'You look like a gentleman now you have got changed and done your hair.' She complimented. 'At least you would if your tie was correct, let me fix that. Done.' She smiled.

I smiled back. There was something about her but I wasn't so sure. She explained earlier on that I was the villain and that most people disliked me in the world but it seems that she didn't. She welcomed me with opened arms at least that's I thought.

'Smells good down here.' Nate said as he entered in the kitchen. 'What is it tonight?'

'Stuffed peppers with plain rice.' Poppy said. 'It is really nice, Hans.'

'Yeup, Poppy's cooking is the best! Glad, I have her as a housemate.' He said as she messed her hair.

'Thank you.' She blushed.

After a while, the table was set for three with a bottle of wine.

'Here we go. Stuffed peppers and rice. Bon appetite!' She jumped. After eating, we all sat down and talked about their studies. Poppy is studying Equine nursing and Nate is studying Law and then it came to me, there was nothing to say as they already knew about me through these 'stories'.

'Right, I best be off to see Ocean and Ruby.' Poppy said as she hopped off the chair.

'Who is Ocean and Ruby?' I asked in confusion.

'They are my horses, you can come along if you want. I need to tend to them.'

'Sure. I'll tag along.' I said getting up. Once Poppy was outside putting the supplies in the car, Nate approached me.

'I know that you have hurt Anna, I may not be courting Poppy but I do care for her.' He threatened. 'If you hurt her that will be the end of you. Do you understand?'

'Yes. I do' I stuttered. As soon as Poppy called my name, I shrugged him off and approached her.

After I set off with Poppy, we eventually reached the stables.

'Look, there are my horses. They are just beautiful!' She pointed out. 'Do you have experience with horses?' She asked.

'Yes, I do. I have my horse, Sitron, remember?'

'Oh yes, your Norwegian fjord horse. He is so beautiful, in the film, I have only seen him as an animation.' She explained. 'Well come and help me then!' she squealed.

***Meanwhile in Lincoln***

**Natasha POV**

'No Anna, there are certain rules whilst playing this game. Right, you can't move a tile.' I explained.

'Scrabble is a hard game to play.' She grumbled. 'How about we build a snowman?' She gasped.

'Unfortunately Anna, we cannot do that as there is no snow but we can have a pillow fight!' I shouted and grabbed the nearest pillow and then built a fort.

'This is a better game, Natasha.' She said. 'Why didn't you think of this earlier?' She giggled.

'It is because I am usually boring!' I shouted. 'Right, I must get back to my drawings.'

'You are a pretty good drawer, you know.' Anna said. 'You should get a job in animation, I wouldn't turn you down on a job when you can draw like this.'

'Thank you, Anna.' I blushed. 'It means so much to me when people appreciate my work. Sometimes people don't understand.'

'Well, I do.' Anna reassured her.

I couldn't believe it. A princess from a film, a Disney film, was sitting in front of me watching me draw in awe. I couldn't concentrate whilst she was watching me draw.

'Here.' I said to grab her attention. 'There is some paper and there is a pencil. Let's see what you can draw.' I said.

'Is this a competition?' Anna smirked.

'Bring it on!'

After hours on end of drawing, it was a tie. Anna had a talent with drawing too. It was amazing.

'Anna, you ca draw too. Your work is amazing!' I said.

'Wait, what?' She giggled. 'It isn't as good as yours.' We both smiled.

'Right, let's go out for a Costa Coffee. I do fancy one of their coffees. They do the best even though it is quite expensive.'

'It sounds wonderful!' She squealed. This was her first time out into the City Centre and I knew she would love it. It is surrounded beautiful artefacts and there were plenty of people, sounds and smells.

'This is so nice, Natasha. I wish it was like this back in Arendelle.' She smiled.

'Anna, this world doesn't seem as nice as you think. There are people out there getting hurt all the time by other people. Either by lying or getting killed. You need to be careful out here.' I frowned and so did she. 'On a good note, there is Costa Coffee!' I pointed out.

She jumped in delight. She ran that fast to the café, she didn't even realise it was glass door and I knew what was going to happen. 'Anna, look out!' I shouted.

_THUMP! _She ran straight into the glass door.

'Oh, Anna!' I said trying not to laugh. 'Are you-you al..alright?' I asked.

'Yes, I am doing ok. I didn't realise doors were invisible here.' She giggled whilst rubbing her head.

'That is a nice cup of coffee. I didn't realised how good they are here.' She said. 'Elsa, would have loved this.' She sighed.

'Anna, I promise you that we will get you back to your sister. It is just finding that portal. You might not realise that she might be here somewhere looking for her younger sister!'

'Yes, you are right. It is all a matter of time. I hope that someday, I will get back home.' She said as she looked down into her cup of coffee.

'Let's be getting back, it is getting dark out and I bet you are tired from all this walking and conversation.' I said.

Moments later, we had arrive back home with a bag full of chocolates and sweets! As we both sat on the chairs watching the TV. The phone rang…

_Let it go, let it go_

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn._

'Hello?'

…

'Hi Poppy. Is everything alright?'

…

'What do you mean he is here?

…

Then I dropped my phone and then the call ended.

'Natasha, what is wrong? What did Poppy want?' She asked.

'Hans.' I replied.


	5. Chapter 5- Can you keep a Secret?

**A/N: Here is Chapter 5 of Finding Love. This will be my last update until next week as this weekend I am off to Alton Towers Resort Scarefest so I will not have my computer with me. Hopefully, you'll enjoy this chapter. I don't want to rush it so it may be short than you like it. But here we go! **

**I DO NOT OWN FROZEN – ALL RIGHTS GO TO DISNEY AND DISNEY ANIMATION STUDIOS. I OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS. **

**-**Finding True Love-

Chapter 5- Can you keep a Secret?

***Arendelle***

**Kristoff POV**

It has only been a day since Elsa left and the stress of having such as big responsibility was wearing through me. I promised her I would give her at least two weeks until I would go down there to retrieve her and Anna. I wanted to go now to help those two but I knew I couldn't obey Elsa's orders. She said to keep an eye on the council which I will do but I had a feeling something bad is going to happen either here in Arendelle or down there either way they couldn't get hurt.

'I don't know what to do Sven?' I said. 'I am scared, tired and I can't hope with this going on. How am I supposed to help to take care of Arendelle whilst worrying about Anna and Elsa?'

'_I wouldn't worry about it. Anna and Elsa can defend themselves. Listen to Elsa.' _Kristoff mimicked his voice.

'Sir Kristoff!' Kai called.

'What is up Kai?' I asked.

'The council would like to you to go to the meeting.'

'I will be there in a minute.' I said and then Kai indicated the direction that I needed to go and I knew at that point something bad was going to happen. As soon as I went into the councillors chambers, they were bickering at each other about trade and war.

'We can't make any rash decisions here. What about Queen Elsa?' One of the members of the council spoke up. 'She wouldn't like to declare war and what about if she returns to see that her kingdom is in war! I am sorry but I don't want to be a Popsicle.'

'What is this about trade and war?' I shouted so they can could hear me of their bickering.

'Sir Kristoff, I am glad that you are here. Since, you are close to the Queen, what would be the appropriate action.' One of the members asked.

'What do you mean 'appropriate action'? I asked.

'Sir Kristoff, Weselton has given us a script that reads if Arendelle doesn't want to meet and agree on trade, they would go to join the armies of a far off kingdom that plan to attack Arendelle due to Queen Elsa's magic. Since she is the 'Snow Queen', she has become one of the powerful rulers in the country.'

'Well, since Queen Elsa left the royal advisor in charge. What is his 'appropriate action'?'

'He wants to agree on trade.'

'Queen Elsa would be furious!' I shouted across the table.

'But, Sir, would you like Arendelle to go to war?' One of the members spoke up. 'She would be furious if we went to war, she wouldn't want lives to be lost.'

'What if the Duke was lying so he could just get trade and then turn around to join other armies? Do you remember he wanted her dead!?' I questioned them.

The room went quite. Nothing but the sound of air brushing against the window.

'I think that we should contact allies including Corona and the Northern Isles to ask for the assistance during war.' I said. 'We don't want to be blackmailed. Anyway, with an army on its way, we need to be prepare.' As soon as I said that, the council decided that Arendelle would go to war. _But without Queen Elsa, would Arendelle will win the war? _I thought to myself. I think it would be best to see my family for the guidance I need.

I ran to the stable to fetch Sven to go to the Valley of the Living Rock.

'Come on, Sven.' I said. 'We have to go to Grand Pabbie.'

***Lincoln, Lincolnshire, UK – Our World***

**Natasha POV**

'Hans.' I replied.

'What do...do you mean Hans?' Anna stuttered.

'Hans is here. He is with Poppy at the stables.' I replied. I couldn't believe it, Hans was in Lincoln.

'What are we going to do?'

'What am I going to do?' I corrected her. I could tell she was getting livid and upset about Hans being in this world but I couldn't do anything for her. She fell to the floor and began to sob.

'Anna, don't get upset. He isn't worth it.' I reassured her.

'I am sorry that you and Poppy are caught up in this mess. I should have been more careful around him. Arendelle wouldn't care anyway.' She said through each sob. 'I was the worthless, un-princess like spare. So what does it matter.'

'Anna, I said enough!' I shouted. I didn't realise those words would bring back memories to her. Her face was shocked and her mouth a gape. The, I realised that it was the words that was spoken when Elsa revealed her magic. 'Anna, I am sorry. I didn't mean to shout.' I said. 'You're not worthless and a spare. I assure you that you are a princess and that Arendelle would care including your sister.' I smiled at her and a hug is what I received.

'Thank you, Natasha. That means a lot to me.'

'Well, I will go to Poppy's then, whilst you stay here. Do you understand or you can stay in the car while I go inside?' I said and she nodded in response. 'Let's go then.'

As soon as I pulled outside of Poppy's, she had arrived home from the stables as her car was parked in the drive way. 'Did I mention Nate by any chance?' I asked her.

'No you didn't. Who is he?'

'Nate is Poppy's housemate. They live there together whilst studying at University but Nate does care for her.' I smiled. 'She doesn't realise it either. She is independent and is totally focused on her career and plans.' I said whilst smiling.

_Love can come and pass you whilst you're busy making plans._

'I will get Nate to sit with you whilst I go inside.'

'Ok. Thank you.' She smiled.

As I left, I approach the door to be welcomed with a smiling face. Nate.

'Hi Nate, could you sit with Anna in the car whilst I sort out this creep.' I asked.

'Of course, I can.' He chuckled. 'Natasha, good luck.'

'Thank you!' I yelled back.

When I stepped inside of the house, I noticed that voice. His voice.

'Poppy, where are you?' I shouted. I heard a faint reply coming from the kitchen.

'Here?'

'YOU!' I yelled and struck Hans that he lost his balance and then fell to the ground. 'Do you have any idea how much pain and hurt you cause? Well do you!?' I shouted at him.

'I like them feisty.' He winked. That pushed me passed the tipping point and then I kneed him in the crotch. He howled in pain.

'Do you now?' I sneered.

'Natasha, what is going on here?' Poppy asked with concern.

'It is Hans. How dare he come in here and take advantage of your hospitality. Did he put you up to this?'

'No, he didn't. I collapsed when I met him and he stayed with me.' She explain. 'I was only returning him the favour.'

'Oh right but he deserved that punch anyway!' I growled at him. Poppy turned away and helped him off the floor and put him onto the chair. _What is wrong with her? Does she even know what he has done? _I thought to myself.

'Natasha, could I speak to in private outside?' She asked.

'Of course, anything for my best friend!'

We stepped outside into the back garden that was surrounded by flowers and a lawn that looked into a field that was enclosing sheep.

'Why are you helping him?!' I screeched.

'I am not.' She winked.

'Oh, so what are you doing then?' I questioned.

'Gaining his trust.' She simply replied. 'It would give me answers on how to get Anna back, if that is ok with you?'

'You are pretty sneaky, do you know that?' I smiled.

'I will take that as a compliment.' She laughed. 'I think Anna is enjoying Nate's company. When I was looking out the window, they seemed to be getting along.'

'It has been hard keeping her happy.' I frowned. 'Life is too short to be upset. I did mention about this cruel world and I shouldn't have done that.'

'Why is that?' She asked. 'She needs to be careful.'

'She was enjoying herself.'

'Do you know that you're not a miracle worker? Natasha you have done what you can do and I am doing my part now.' She said. 'We will get them home. She'll be ok.'

'Oh, Natasha. Can you keep a secret?'

'Of course, I can?' I smiled.

Then she passed a script sealed with the Arendelle's crest on it.

'Skim read it and then pass it back. I will put it back after.'

After reading it, we exchanged glances in disbelief. We weren't sure if this was real but it did seem like it was real.

'Anna must know.' I insisted.

'Wait, not yet but wait until I get more answers. For now, you have got to keep it a secret.' She explained. 'It could be a fake script for all that we know.'

I nodded back and enjoyed the view.

They simply didn't know that the script was true.


	6. Chapter 6- Nowhere Else to Go

**A/N: The weekend is over and I am back with another chapter. I love watching the views increase! Pretty please review, follow and favourite. It means so much to me. **

**I DO NOT OWN FROZEN. ALL RIGHTS GO TO DISNEY AND DISNEY ANIMATION STUDIOS. I OWN MY CHARACTERS. **

-Finding True Love-

Chapter 6: Nowhere Else to Go.

***Lincoln, Lincolnshire, UK – Our World***

**Anna POV**

As I glanced out the window, I see a small house with a little garden surrounded by flowers which made the house seem tidy as well as very pretty. It didn't seem much to the houses back in Arendelle but I suppose this isn't my world. It seemed so far away, it felt like a part of me died. I missed Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven and the people of Arendelle but I knew that Elsa wouldn't give up on me. I could hear a voice, a masculine voice. As Natasha walked into the building, a man approached me. He was gorgeous. His jaw-line was straight but sharp and his hair was a dark brown but brushed to the side. He was wearing a suit and tie as I could see.

_Knock, knock, and knock._

He was banging on the car window. Then I snapped out of my daydream realising it was him. I just stared until he opened the door.

'Do you like what you see?' He winked. 'It looked like you did because the way you were staring at me.'

'Oh…I didn't mean to.' I hesitated. 'I was looking at the house. It is very small but in a good way.'

'Oh, thank you.' He said. 'May I sit with you?'

'Of course.' Then he opened the door and sat down next to me. He smelt really good and not the smell of reindeers which is a change.

'You smell nice!' I blurted out and then covered my mouth as I just realised what I said. He chuckled.

'It is ok, Anna.' He chuckled. 'So, I heard how you got here. I wouldn't worry though, Natasha will sort him out.'

'Really?' I asked.

'Yes.' He said. 'I wouldn't want to wind her up. She would get really mad. She might even throw a punch, if you're lucky.' I giggled.

'Well, he deserves another one for banishing me here. I want to be at home to get married and have a family of my own and to be with my sister.' I sighed. 'It will be a while though until Natasha and Poppy find away.'

'Let me tell you something Anna.' He whispered. 'I think Hans and Poppy have some chemistry going on.'

'WHAT!?' I shouted.

'Be quite about it!' He frowned and then he began to stare out of the window.

'You love her, don't you?' I asked.

He started and replied with a single word. 'Yes.'

'So fight for her then. Love can come and pass you by so you need to grab it whilst you have a chance. Please, don't let anyone stand in your way.' I smiled at him and he returned a smiled.

'Thank you, Anna.' He said. 'For giving me hope and I will ask her if she feels the same.'

'Now, at least, I feel useful!' I giggled.

'Oh, Natasha is here now. It looks like she has finished whooping his ass.' He laughed. 'I will see you soon.' He said as he open the door and made his way out.

'Don't forget what I told you, Nate!' I shouted. Then he turned around and smiled as he walked back into the house.

**Poppy POV**

'See you later!' I shouted at Natasha and Anna as they drove away. Once they were out of sight, I decided to take a stroll in the back garden. It had been beautiful day but it had gone too quick. The sun had begun to set over the fields and the silence filled the air. It had been stressful by keeping a low profile for Hans and Anna since I didn't want to be a part of the duel but I had a feeling about Hans but I wasn't sure if was a good feeling or a bad feeling. I continued to looking into the sunset whilst gathering my thoughts until I heard a voice.

'Hi, it is beautiful. Isn't it?' Hans said whilst sitting down next to me on the wooden bench.

'Oh, it is.' I sighed.

'What is wrong, Poppy?'

'Nothing is wrong.' I lied.

'Yes, there is.' He said. 'I can see it in your eyes. There is no point lying.'

'It is just the situation I am in.' I chuckled. 'I didn't expect to meet you or Anna in my lifetime.'

'It may seem crazy. It is my fault you are in this mess.' He clarified. I saw him shuffle up towards me and tried to wrap his arm around me to make me feel comfortable but I felt uncomfortable. I stood up before he could do anything.

'Right, I best go and do something with myself.' I mumbled and then walked off leaving Hans to sit by himself on the bench. I looked back to see him putting his head in his hands. I decide to go upstairs to have a wash and get changed for the evening and I sat on the floor in the corner of my room. _How can the silence be so loud? _I thought to myself.

_Knock, knock._

'Go away!' I shouted.

'Poppy, it is me, Nate.' He said. 'Could I come in? We need to talk.'

I heard the door knob move and the door squeaked as he entered into the room and he stared at me and sighed.

'What is wrong?' He asked with concern.

'Everything.' I replied.

'It is Hans. Isn't it?'

'Maybe, I don't know. It is the situation.' I explained. 'I never thought this would happen. I promised to get Anna back but I don't know how.'

'I wouldn't worry, you'll think of something.' He said. 'You come up with great ideas, I am sure of it.'

'I don't know what to say, Nate.' I said and then we hugged each other and that is when I felt a bit of weight being lifted off my shoulders. As I opened my eyes, we were still embracing in each other's arms and I realised Nate had left the door open and Hans was on the landing glancing through the doorway. He hung his head and I could see glimmer in his eyes as soon as I pulled away, I glanced at the door to see that Hans had gone into his room to retire for the evening.

'Poppy, you're a smart girl and I promise that you'll be alright for now.' He said. 'Now, let's order something to eat instead of make something. The bank account can suffer for this evening.' I smiled back at him.

'Of course.' I replied. 'Let me ask Hans if he wants anything. If that is fine with you?' He sighed.

'That is fine with me, Poppy. I will see you downstairs.' He said and then he went to fetch some menus.

Once, Nate was disappeared from my sight, I decided to approach Hans's bedroom door.

_Knock, knock _

'Hans, I know you're in there.' I said. 'I was wondering if you wanted something to eat.'

There was no replied, just the sound of heavy breathing against the doorway.

'I will take that as a 'no' then? I will see you tomorrow.' I said. 'Goodnight.'

As I began to walk down the stairs, I heard a faint reply.

'Goodnight.' Hans whispered.

***Arendelle***

**Kristoff POV**

'Grand Pabbie, I need to talk to you.' I shouted across the valley. 'I need your guidance.' After no response, I collapsed to the floor and sighed in despair. All of a sudden, I saw Grand Pabbie walking towards me.

'Kristoff, is there any sign of Anna yet?'

'No, Grand Pabbie.'

'Kristoff, did you use the gem that I gave you to put in the engagement ring?'

'Yes, why?'

'Well, Kristoff, that gem is enchanted and we can try to see if we can locate her in this other universe and to see if there is any way to bring her back.'

'Do you still have a part of the gem?'

'Yes, I do.' I said whilst pulling the remains of the gem out of my pocket. 'Here.'

'Thank you, Kristoff. Let's see what I can do.'

I watched as Grand Pabbie worked his magic on the gem to unlock the enchantment which revealed signs of Anna.

'Kristoff, Anna is in another universe which technology exists. It seems like Anna is doing well and she being protected by another one over there. I can't exactly locate the portal in that world but the ring can as she is I that universe.' He explained. 'Her only hope is that you get to her and find the portal back with her ring.'

I sighed as I knew that Elsa was down there so it would be a quest to find Anna as well as Elsa.

'What is it Kristoff?' Bulda asked.

'Bulda, Grand Pabbie. Elsa is down there and Arendelle is going into war. What do I do?'

'Well, that is up to you. Isn't there anyone you can trust whilst you go down there?' Grand Pabbie asked.

'Yes, there is and I know who.' I said. 'Thank you, I will see you soon...with Anna.'

***Meanwhile in Lincoln, Lincolnshire, UK – Our World***

**Elsa POV**

It was dark and the stars filled the sky and the moon shimmered in the water. As I looked around, I saw nobody, just darkness. As I carried on walking, for the first time, I felt the cold. I saw bright lights as a headed up towards some houses but then I was startled by a bike that moved on its own. I saw the trail of frost that I was leaving behind and I felt snow began to fall. _Conceal, don't feel. _Once again, I finally reached a house that was alight. It was an Inn. Oaken Holiday Inn.

'Hello?' I asked. 'Is there anyone in here?'

'Oh, over here dearie.' An old lady announced. 'How can I help you?'

'Well, I would love to find a place to stay for the night?' I said. 'Could you help me?'

'Of course.' She said. 'What type of room?'

'Excuse me?' I asked.

'Single, Double, Breakfast included etc.' She explained.

'Single with breakfast?' I said slightly confused.

'That will be £40 for the evening.' She announced.

'I don't have any money.' I explained. 'Although, I do golden coins.'

As I passed her the bag on golden coins. She looked at me and shook her head.

'I can't accept this, dearie.' She said. 'You either pay or get out.'

'Excuse me, you're speaking to the Queen.'

'Ha-ha. Queen. I highly doubt that.' She chucked. 'Queen who? Let me guess Elsa?'

'Yes, exactly!' I shouted.

'Darling, just because you are wearing a cosplay, doesn't make you a queen.' She chucked. 'Now excuse me, I have another guest waiting.'

'Can I asked what is going on here?' A man asked as he approached the woman at the desk.

'Nothing of your concern, Sir.' She replied. 'How can I help?'

'I like to book two separate rooms, please.' He asked. 'One for this lady here and one for me.'

The woman and I looked at him in surprise. 'That will be £80, Sir.' She said as she took the payment and then passed him the keys to the rooms.

'My name is Smith, Michael Smith' He said. 'What is yours?'

'My name is Elsa.'

'Well, there is your key. It was nice meeting you.' He said whilst passing me the key to the room.

'Wait.' I called out. 'I would like to thank you for doing this without your help I would be alone, I have nowhere else to go.'

'It is alright, Miss Elsa.' He said. 'I must retire to my room as I am feeling restless. I bet you are too.'

I just stared at him in awe.

'Goodnight Elsa.'


End file.
